1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a digital device having a side touch region and a control method for the same. More particularly, the present specification relates to a method for a digital device to execute a function when the digital device detects that one touch input among multiple touch inputs to a side touch region is released, and detects a new touch input at a position where the touch input is released.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A digital device may display visual information on a front thereof. In addition, the digital device may execute a function based on a user touch input of touching the front of the digital device. In this case, the digital device may include a button at a side thereof, the button being used to control the digital device. In one example, the digital device may provide a standby mode or a rest mode based on a user input of pushing the button. Recently, a digital device, which may display visual information on a side thereof and may detect a user touch input to the side face, has been developed.
However, due to the fact that the user tends to grip the side of the digital device when using the digital device, the digital device may detect an unintentional user touch input.
Therefore, the digital device may need to distinguish between user contact that the user simply grips the digital device and a user touch input of executing a function of the digital device. More specifically, the digital device needs to judge whether or not a user touch input of touching the side of the digital device is a control input for control of the digital device.